North African Caliphate
The North African Caliphate, called the NAC, is a large theocratic Sunni country spreading across North Africa, from the Red Sea, along the Mediterranean Sea to the Atlantic Ocean. It shares land borders with Israel, Eretria, Ethiopia, Niger, Chad, Central African Republic, Burkina Faso, Cote d’Ivorie, Guinea, Guinea-Bissau and the East African Federation. Although most nations call the Cairo regime the North African Caliphate to distinguish it from the United Islamic Republic which also claims to be the successor to the caliphate, the inhabitants of the NAC refer to their state simply as "The Caliphate," expressing the belief that they are the rightful spiritual and political leaders of the entire Islamic world. History Egyptian Civil War See Full Article: Egyptian Civil War On 28 January 2020, Egyptian President Abdul al-Sisi was assassinated, several days after the death of Hillary Clinton, by the reformed Islamic State group. On the same day, IS proclaimed the Caliphate of Cairo, under the leadership of Umar Abdullah al-Moghaddam, a veteran of the war in Syria. The Egyptian Presidency was left vacant for several days as a power vacuum began in Egypt. At the same time, Mohammed Morsi, who escaped from an Egyptian prison in 2019, proclaimed the support of the Muslim Brotherhood for the Caliphate, and began to organise forces in the Sinai Peninsula. The Egyptian Prime Minister, Ibrahim Mahlab, was proclaimed President by the military in order to fill the power vacuum. Israeli PM Haim Ramon asked the Knesset to launch an intervention in Egypt, in support of the Mahlab government, but was denied. IS forces began to seize control of Upper Egypt, while Muslim Brotherhood forces in the Sinai began to prepare to cross the Suez Canal. British PM Ed Miliband announced an arms embargo and a military blockade on the Sinai, while new US President Elizabeth Warren deployed advisors and other units to Egypt to support Mahlab’s government as Egypt officially descended into civil war. Russia and the United Islamic Republic offered support to the rebel factions in order to remove a vital American ally. Despite international support, Mahlab lost control of the Suez Canal on 28 February and Muslim Brotherhood consolidated their control over Sinai. On 16 March, Miliband requested to NATO Secretary General Jens Stoltenberg for NATO forces to invade Egypt as IS-Muslim Brotherhood forces captured more of Egypt. In April, protests in support of the Caliphate spread begin in Alexandria and Giza, while the Saudi government deployed 10,000 troops to Egypt in support of the government. In May, IS began reducing the flow of the Nile, threatening Lower Egypt and the Nile River Delta with severe drought. On 9 June, a ceasefire was agreed and an official peace treaty signed in Algiers. The agreement gave the Cairo Caliphate full and un-challenged control over Egypt, with Morsi as President of the new state. However, the old Egyptian military remained part of the military of the Cairo Caliphate and continued to control important sectors of the Egyptian economy. Annexation of Gaza, Sudan and Tunisia In February 2021, riots broke out in the Gaza Strip over the shootings of three Palestinians in East Jerusalem. These riots were infiltrated by Muslim Brotherhood and IS supporters from Egypt, and collaborated with Hamas. Israel prepared to invade the Gaza Strip, but on 21 February Hamas declared its secession from the Palestinian Authority, proclaiming the Islamic Emirate of Gaza. On 27 February, the Emir of Gaza requested to join the Caliphate, and on 1 March, Morsi recognised the ascension of Gaza as an autonomous region. In April of 2021, IS militants began to infiltrate the Darfur region of Sudan and joins with Sudanese militia group Janjaweed in committing large scale atrocities against many black African tribes. In June, the Janjaweed pledged their allegiance to the Caliph in Cairo, recognising him as the head of the Islamic world. IS and Janjaweed forces massacred Darfurian refugees and on 17 September, Sudanese President Omar al-Bashir was assassinated by a roadside bomb in Khartoum. The assassination was orchestrated by IS and IS-sympathizers within the Sudanese military. On 3 October, the transitional Sudanese President announced that Sudan would join the Caliphate and on 2 November, Sudan was annexed to the Caliphate. In March 2023, the Muslim Brotherhood won the Tunisian elections, and announced that it would make Tunisia part of the Islamic Renaissance. In late April, Tunisia began to merge its state institutions with that of the Caliphate and on 30 April, Tunisia officially joined the Caliphate. Horn of Africa War See Full Article: Horn of Africa War The war began when Muslim Somali separatists in the eastern Ethiopian region of Ogaden tried to break away from Ethiopian rule and Addis Ababa sent the Ethiopian Army to suppress them. The war eventually pitted Ethiopia and the East African Federation against the North African Caliphate and its Somali allies. The war raged for months with the NAC generally having the upper hand. The NAC threatened Ethiopia's very existence launching assaults on both the Grand Renaissance Dam, which supplied more than 70% of Ethiopia's electricity, and the western and southern outskirts of the Ethiopian capital of Addis Ababa. Ethiopia instituted conscription. The EAF fought both both Somalia proper and Muslim insurgents in its own territory. Jihadists launched terrorist attacks on most of the EAF's biggest cities and at one point seized the island of Zanzibar before EAF naval infantry dislodged them. The EAF and Ethiopia threatened to use the Nile leverage, cutting off the flow of the White Nile and the Blue Nile respectively to Egypt-Sudan if Cajro threatened their independence. Restricting the Nile River would destroy the North African Caliphate economically. However, fear of NAC nuclear weapons prevented the East African nations from using the Nile leverage before the two sides eventually agreed to a ceasefire. The Treat of Beijing ended the war. The newly formed Somali Confederation united Somalia and Somaliland and annexed Djibouti, the predominantly Muslim Ethiopian regions of Ogaden and Afar, and an eastern strip of the EAF state of Kenya near the former Somali border. The NAC annexed the Upper Nile region of the EAF state of South Sudan. The NAC gained control over the Grand Renaissance Dam although the electricity was split evenly between Cairo and Addis Ababa. All sides agreed to various demilitarized zones along the new borders. Second Algerian Civil War See Full Article: Second Algerian Civil War In June 2024, after escalating tensions between the Algerian government and Islamist dissidents, the Muslim Brotherhood leaders in Algeria declared the Algerian People’s Islamic Liberation Army (APILA), with the goal of overthrowing the government and uniting Algeria with the NAC. On 25 June, the Caliph sent his IS forces to assist APLIA forces. On 30 June, the Caliph declared that the “Algerian government is violating the righteousness of Islam in their country and that the struggle of the Muslim Brotherhood to bring a revolution in Algeria must be supported by all Muslims”. In June 2025, the government of Algeria collapsed when the President died of a heart attack induced by stress. Algiers fell to APILA and IS forces on 20 July and the remaining loyalists surrendered on 22 July. The Caliph demanded that any surviving loyalist be executed for undermining the authority of Islam. Completion of Greater Cairo Although most of the early history of the NAC involved wars of expansion, on June 25th, 2025, President Morsi of the NAC officially opened a massive new modern capital district for the North African Caliphate east of central Cairo between the Nile River and the Red Sea. The new capital district was the pet project of the late Egyptian President Abdul Fasa al-Sisi. Although originally scheduled for completion in 2022, the Egyptian Civil War and the slow global economic recovery from the Great Recession delayed the project for several years. Attracting the equivalent of billions of dollars in investment from the Gulf Arab nations and China in 2015 prices, the new capital was a centrally planned, sustainable city the size of Singapore intended to house five million people. It incorporated many of the newest innovations in smart building and smart energy grid designs. At the center of the new capital was a mixed use kilometer tall skyscraper capable of housing 100,000 people and producing all its own energy. A new canal ran through the new capital linking the Nile River Delta to the Red Sea. An extension of the Cairo-Alexandria HSR Line linked the new capital district to old Cairo and the Suez Canal at Suez. The population of greater Cairo, including the new capital dubbed "East Cairo," was rapidly approaching 30 million. The successful completion of this new capital proved that despite its Islamist leanings and endorsement of IS fighters as shock troops, the Caliphate of North Africa was capable of planning and building for the future and maintaining a modern economy. The new capital became a symbol of modern 21st century Arab civilization and both a source of pride to Egyptians and a source of alarm for the other world powers who worried how large the Cairo Caliphate could grow. Both the Morsi government and the Caliph announced plans to complete their relocation to "East Cairo" by the end of July 2025. Moroccan Coup D’état In April 2026, King Mohammed VI of Morocco, Crown Prince Moulay Hassan and Prince Moulay Rachid were assassinated by rouge units of the Royal Moroccan Army, which declared allegiance to the Caliphate. At the same time, seven car bombs were detonated around Rabat, killing three hundred people. The government of Morocco declared an interregnum and Princess Lalla Khadija assumed Regency. The following day, mass protests erupted in Rabat, Marrakesh and Casablanca demanding the resignation of the government. At the same time, further units of the Army defected to the Caliphate. On 7 April, a massive firefight erupted between the defecting forces and the loyalist forces. Three days later, the defectors declared the government deposed and assumed control of Morocco, establishing a military junta. Morocco joined the NAC on 14 April. Integration of Mauritania, Senegal, and the Gambia See Full Articles: Invasion of Senegal & Six Hour War On 27 April, 2026, protests erupted across Mauritania demanding the government join the NAC. The President of Mauritania requested to be integrated as an autonomous region, allowing him to maintain his position. The following day, Mauritania joined the NAC as an autonomous region. On 30 April, Mauritanian forces attacked Senegal, and by 12 May, the capital Dakar had fallen to Mauritanian forces. On 14 May, Senegal and Mauritania formed the Emirate of Mauretania and Jolof as a self-governing region of the NAC. On 18 May, Mauritanian forces invaded the Gambia at 0600. At 0630, the President and Vice President resigned and the National Assembly took control of the country. At 0830, Mauritanian troops began attacking Kerewan, easily capturing the city. At 1000, the Commander-in-Chief of the Gambian Army dissolved the National Assembly, and declared live on national radio that he would surrender to the Mauritanian troops if he was allowed to maintain control of the Gambian army. At 1130, both sides agreed to a ceasefire to come into effect at midday, ending the Six Hour War. Invasion and Annexation of Mali In August 2026, IS troops invaded northern Mali to assist the Islamist insurgents take control of the country. Mass protests erupted demanding that the government do more to stop the country from falling to Islamist rebels. Mali, along with Chad and Niger, agreed to become effective vassal states of the NAC. However, the President of Mali was assassinated by in 2 September and the National Assembly assumed control of the country and requested annexation to the NAC. Growth of the Solar Industry In 2027, the European and East Asian powers began negotiating with Cairo to construct massive solar farms in the Sahara Desert to supply Europe with clean solar power via German designed HVDC cables stretching under the Mediterranean Sea, now the dividing line between Europe and the Caliphate. The NAC was a major player in the solar industry by the mid-2030s. Government and Politics The Caliph is the Supreme Leader and is responsible for the delineation and supervision of the general policies. The Caliph is the Commander-In-Chief of the Islamic State. The heads of the judiciary, state radio and television networks, the commanders of the police and military forces are appointed by the Caliph. The President of the North African Caliphate is the head of government and is elected by universal suffrage for a five-year term which doesn’t expire. The President appoints and supervises the Council of Ministers, coordinates government decisions, and selects government policies to be placed before the legislature and is the Commander-In-Chief of the Islamic Revolutionary Guard. Eight Vice-Presidents serve under the President, as well as a cabinet of twenty-two ministers, who must all be approved by the legislature. The legislature is a unicameral body. The Parliament of the Caliphate comprises of 650 members elected for four-year term. The parliament drafts legislation, ratifies international treaties, and approves the national budget. Administrative Divisions The NAC is divided into 154 provinces, 2 autonomous emirates and 1 capital territory. The autonomous emirates are: * Gaza * Mauretania and Jolof The capital territory is: * Greater and Lesser Cairo Foreign Relations The NAC is a member of the G-30 economic forum and inherited Egypt’s seat at the United Nations. After the Horn of Africa War, the NAC was ejected from the African Union along with its new ally, the Somali Federation. The NAC is listed by Israel as an enemy state, and has hostile relations with the other major Islamic power, the UIR. The NAC accepted Niger, Chad and Eritrea as effective vassal states. The NAC has mixed relations with the Asian Islamic nations such as Turkey, Bangladesh, Malaysia and Indonesia. These nations trade with Cairo but reject extreme elements of the NAC. Military The North African Caliphate built a massive military by absorbing the armies of the many nations it incorporated. The NAC also had the Islamic State shock troops often described as the "Islamic Foreign Legion" answerable directly to the Caliph in Cairo. IS fighters were the elite troops of the NAC and developed a reputation for both brutality and fighting prowess. They absorbed many jihadist organizations into their ranks including the Janjaweed of former Sudan, APILA in Algeria and Al-Qaeda in the Magreb during the NAC's march of conquest in the 2020s. Economy The North African Caliphate inherited Libya's oil industry which served as an important source of revenue. It also inherited Egypt's industry and agricultural sector. The NAC had some tourism but many foreigners were afraid to visit the Great Pyramid at Giza and other historical sites due to the harsh theocratic nature of the ruling regime. In 2027, the European and East Asian powers began negotiating with Cairo to construct massive solar farms in the Sahara Desert to supply Europe with clean solar power via German designed HVDC cables stretching under the Mediterranean Sea, now the dividing line between Europe and the Caliphate. The NAC was a major player in the solar industry by the mid-2030s. Category:Nations Category:North Africa Category:Africa Category:G-30